Solve for $x$ : $4\sqrt{x} - 2 = 7\sqrt{x} + 3$
Answer: Subtract $4\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(4\sqrt{x} - 2) - 4\sqrt{x} = (7\sqrt{x} + 3) - 4\sqrt{x}$ $-2 = 3\sqrt{x} + 3$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $-2 - 3 = (3\sqrt{x} + 3) - 3$ $-5 = 3\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{-5}{3} = \frac{3\sqrt{x}}{3}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{5}{3} = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.